Discussion:Love (2015)
Présenté comme un porno arty en 3D, le film de Gaspar Noé constitue surtout un sommet d'onanisme cinématographique, accumulant les fantasmes hétéro-beauf avec des acteurs dépourvus de charisme… Récit de la projection à Cannes, où il était montré en séance de minuit. Reconnaissons à Gaspar Noé et à son producteur, Vincent Maraval, un art consommé du coup fourré. Après avoir mis la Croisette en ébullition l'année dernière avec Welcome to New York, le thriller érotico-kitsch d'Abel Ferrara sur les frasques en peignoir de DSK, alors que le film n'était même pas sélectionné mais seulement disponible en VOD, Maraval a réussi à créer une vraie émeute devant le palais ce mercredi 20 mai, pour la séance de minuit de Love, le « porno » de Gaspar Noé. A la sortie du sublimement soporifique film de sabre d'Hou Hsia-Hsien, The Assassin, il a fallu rassembler les quelques forces (et les rares neurones) qu'il nous reste en cette fin de festival pour se taper encore près d'une heure de queue avant de pénétrer, aux forceps, dans un grand théâtre Lumière au bord de l'implosion. Programmée à minuit quinze, la séance ne débutera finalement qu'à une heure moins dix, le temps de remplir les derniers rangs de cinéphiles émoustillés par les affiches explicites qui circulaient depuis quelques semaines sur les réseaux et par la réputation sulfureuse de Noé, qui a, selon une rumeur savamment entretenue, achevé le montage de son film seulement deux jours avant sa présentation. “A la fin du film, vous les connaîtrez très, très, très bien” Devant un public chauffé à blanc par l'attente et légèrement hébété par l'horaire tardif, Thierry Frémaux salue Gaspar Noé et ses trois valeureux comédiens (Karl Glusman, Aomi Muyock, Klara Kristin), qui viennent de monter les marches sans excentricités, ainsi que les quelques people latino-américains qui ont fait le déplacement (le peintre argentin Luis Felipe Noé, père de Gaspar, l'acteur Benicio Del Toro, le réalisateur Fernando Solanas, dont Noé a été l'assistant) puis, dans un sourire entendu, explique que le ravissant trio de jeunes acteurs, inconnus au bataillon, tiendra ses polissonnes promesses : « Vous ne les connaissez pas mais à la fin du film, vous les connaîtrez très, très, très bien. » Les lunettes 3D sur le nez, les choses sérieuses commencent en effet dès la première scène, très belle, très sensuelle, très explicite, puisqu'on y voit Murphy (Karl Glusman) et Electra (Aomi Muyock) en travers d'un lit, se masturbant mutuellement jusqu'à l'éjaculation du garçon. Puis on retrouve Murphy allongé à côté d'Omi (Klara Kristin) dans une ambiance plus sage, conjugale, au petit matin. Lui rentre de soirée dans un état narcotique avancé, elle se lève pour s'occuper de leur bébé. Il reçoit un coup de fil affolé de la mère en larmes d'Electra, qui s'inquiète pour sa fille, dont elle n'a aucune nouvelles depuis des semaines. Le jeune père de famille regrette alors, en voix off, son Electra disparue et agonit d'injures sexistes la mère de son enfant. Construit à l'envers, le film va donc remonter le fil d'une passion qu'on devine plus sexuelle qu'amoureuse, entre un bellâtre américain et une bombe latine aux yeux verts dans le huis clos d'un deux-pièces cuisine du 18e arrondissement parisien. Difficile de s'emballer pour les tourments affectifs d'un type qu'on a déjà envie de baffer tellement on a capté en trois minutes son immaturité et sa muflerie et pour une histoire dont on sait d'emblée comment elle va finir : dans l'enfer ouaté d'une paternité non désirée. Première demi-heure excitante Il faudra un jour que Noé s'interroge franchement sur l'opportunité de raconter tous ses films par la fin. Autant le concept antéchronologique pouvait faire illusion dans Irréversible qui était porté par des plans-séquences dramatiquement forts, et par des acteurs magnétiques (Bellucci/Cassel), autant ce principe de narration perd tout son sens dans cette succession lassante de scènes de sexe, sans autres enjeux que de nous déballer un catalogue de fantasmes hétéro-beauf, exécutés par un trio d'acteurs qui donnent beaucoup de leur personne mais manquent cruellement de charisme. Car il faut bien le dire, hormis une première demi-heure excitante où l'on voit le couple Murphy/Electra séduire Omi, leur jeune et jolie voisine de palier, ce qui aboutira, après accident de capote, à l'arrivée impromptue de cet enfant causeur de trouble, Love remplit à peine son contrat de film « qui fait bander les mecs et pleurer les filles », hurlé à grand renfort de marketing viral depuis des mois. Noé tourne délibérément le dos à la grammaire du porno tradi, ses scènes de cul sont le plus souvent captées en plongée et dans la durée, très peu découpées, dans des clairs-obscurs esthétiques, signature de son chef op' attitré, le Belge Benoît Debie, à qui l'on doit aussi la photographie chiadée de Lost River, de Ryan Gosling. En revanche, le film reste assez normatif en matière de critères physiques, de kamasutra hétéro et d'expérimentations coquines. L'acteur affiche des pecs et des abdos en béton et un sexe quasi épilé, les actrices correspondent aux tags parfaits de tout amateur de porno en ligne #brunette #bigboobs pour l'une, #blonde #skinny pour l'autre. Combo pipe/cuni Dans le lit ou dans d'étroits couloirs sombres propices à un festival d'ombres chinoises érotiques, ils enchaînent le combo pipe/cuni et les classiques missionnaire, amazone, levrette, cuillère. Quand le couple décide de se lâcher, c'est pour l'éculée sortie en club échangiste (avec engueulade post coïtum pour reprocher à l'un d'avoir trop pris son pied) ou l'expérience tout aussi conventionnelle du triolisme (deux meufs/un mec). La tentative avec le trav s'avérant trop audacieuse pour Murphy, qui décline malgré les encouragements de sa copine. Plus grave, pour un film de cul qui se veut différent : Noé se conforme au vieux cliché graphique du porno hétéro avec l'éjaculation comme unique point d'acmé. L'orgasme féminin ? Connaît pas. A part ça, Love répète, en les amplifiant, tous les défauts des précédents films de Gaspar Noé. A commencer par un narcissisme gênant : le bébé s'appelle Gaspar, le cinéaste joue un galeriste puant nommé Noé, le film préféré de Murphy est 2001, totem du cinéaste. Même naïveté embarrassante dans les dialogues (sur la puissance de la passion, pitié !) ou dans les scènes entre Murphy et le policier adepte des boîtes à partouze (interprété par Vincent Maraval, comble de la potacherie) qui enfilent les clichés sur les Américains puritains et les Français libérés du slip. Et bien sûr, on a le droit au traditionnel banc d'essai de toutes les drogues pour s'envoyer en l'air (ayahuasca, ecstasy, coke, opium, cannabis...) exactement comme dans Enter the Void. Last but not least, la 3D ne se justifie jamais sinon pour ce seul et unique « money shot » dans la face du spectateur, en gros plan, ridicule et poisseux. A l'image de ce film interminable, dont le plus grand scandale reste la vanité qu'il déploie pour nous persuader qu'il devrait en causer. i Les paradis perdus, le continent enseveli du passé, forment l’horizon de la filmographie de Gaspar Noé, ce vers quoi tend chaque œuvre, comme un mirage que seul le cinéma a le pouvoir de faire renaître. Certains déploient même une chronologie inversée : d’Irréversible à Love, on commence par la fin, et l’intrigue converge alors tout entière vers un temps originel, celui de l’innocence, de l’anté-violence, de l’amour. Tous les héros de Noé luttent pour renouer avec cet avant et finissent en anges déchus à force de bagarres aveugles. Si la nostalgie et la perte, notions-clés du pacte romantique, hantent les quatre longs métrages réalisés à ce jour par le cinéaste argentin (installé depuis l’âge de 12 ans en France), on y a d’abord vu la violence, délivrée frontalement en décharges hyperréalistes. C’est le boucher incestueux de Seul contre tous (1999), pris dans un maelström de haine et de violence ; c’est le viol ad nauseam restitué en plan-séquence, qui valut bien des tracas au réalisateur d’Irréversible, et son autre scène d’anthologique écrabouillage de gueule ; ce sont ces bandes sonores saturées d’ultrasons à la limite de l’audible, ou encore ces images barbouillées de rouge, en caméra subjective et acrobatique (Enter the Void en 2010). Tout ce que l’univers visuel de Love a évacué, en même temps qu’une fascination possiblement douteuse pour la castagne. Love va vers une édification statuaire de l’amour Le film raconte une passion amoureuse entre une jeune artiste (la brune Aomi Muyock, mannequin d’origine suisse) et un apprenti cinéaste (Karl Glusman, acteur dans le prochain Nicolas Winding Refn) déclinée en plan à trois (la blonde Klara Kristin), et ses conséquences fâcheuses sur le couple. En 2 heures 15 d’étreintes sexuelles non simulées, Noé se livre à un examen du sentiment amoureux sous son versant le plus charnel, animal et organique : un trip somptueux dont l’une des sources pourrait être les écrits de Bataille érigeant l’épuisement sexuel en une sorte d’absolu métaphysique. Cette fusion alchimique des corps, Noé la montre moins par des êtres de chair et de sang qu’à la manière d’allégories. Ces trois figures sexy de l’amour vont s’aimer et se désirer sous les auspices du mélodrame, dans une mise en scène d’une grande picturalité (on pense aux tableaux de Delacroix, du Caravage) ponctuée d’embardées de musique classique, vers une édification statuaire de l’amour magnifiée par Benoît Debie (chef op d’Harmony Korine ou Wim Wenders), qui a soufflé au cinéaste l’idée de la 3D. Ainsi va l’extase amoureuse selon un Noé arrivé à maturité, plus adulte, loin de la libido tordue d’Irréversible (même si on garde en mémoire la tendresse affolante des scènes entre Cassel et Bellucci), qui en profite pour régler son compte au mâle occidental. C’est tout le paradoxe d’un film auquel on a reproché ses vues machistes et phalo-centrées: Noé subvertit au contraire les traditionnels fantasmes masculins et les démonte un à un, à travers les réactions d’un héros au fond plus coincé que sa copine. Love ressemble à une longue expiation Ainsi, la combinaison triangulaire initiée par l’élément féminin du couple est dévoyée en vulgaire tromperie conjugale par son compagnon. La sanction est immédiate. Parce que ce garçon a piétiné un symbole de liberté amoureuse (plan à trois, virées dans des sex-clubs…), Love ressemble à une longue expiation, où affleurent les influences d’un Ferrara (on notera d’ailleurs l’apparition de son producteur, Vincent Maraval, en génial flic libertin). Sa mélancolie tient dans cette faute distillée en un long flash-back, similaire à une descente de drogue, une crise post-traumatique qui n’accède à la résilience que dans un finish bouleversant : la première rencontre entre les deux héros. Cette séquence dans un parc parisien, toute en mouvements circulaires, entraîne les deux amants sur un pont appelé “le pont des suicidés”, et résume à elle seule la belle fougue romantique de Love. Soumise aux montagnes russes de cette supertriste histoire d’amour, elle culmine enfin à son maximum dans cette capsule de temps retrouvé.